User talk:Macatord
Welcome! Hi Macatord -- we're excited to have Empire Universe 2 Topia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Page protection Please stop protecting so many pages, it's against Wikia's protection policy to do so unless pages are extremely vandalized. Other users need to be able to edit the pages as well if they want to add or correct something. Please consider that of which you have protected. Thanks. --Charitwo (talk) 22:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Shipyard upgrade to lvl10. I have the missing figures. Shame I can't add them. RaTheHedgehog 13:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) the ferengi no long exists its now known as The System's of CommonWealth. ^_^ from ur buddy bluefir111 Nighthawk + aurel new images Hey, i wanted to change images for nighthawk and aurel, however, I can't do that, because their pages link to the same images (changing one will affect all pages that use the image that was once used for ships without their images), and I can't change the link, since aurel and nighthawk pages are protected. Here are the links to the new images, you can change them if you're interested: Aurel - http://img708.imageshack.us/img708/1075/screenshot00004q.jpg Nighthawk - http://img200.imageshack.us/img200/2606/screenshot00009c.jpg Protected pages I would like you to add this information to your locked mining & salvage prototype pages. >>> Having more than one in a ship, or among a fleet will not improve performance much. eg: you get about 200 units per minute with ONE prototype - however with 2 you get about 220. I just tested a ship with 7 (yes seven) minining protoypes on it, and I get 300. Hardly worth the effort to build, but I was bored. >>> That I believe would be very useful information to add to this page. Spyder Please add RSF RoE to RSF page... Thanks Corin Gentlemans Agreement Treaty Hi Macatord - would it be possible to Add The Sanctum to the list of GA signatories - I tried but the page is locked Thanks in advance RedSixB Not a good way to run a wiki. Wikis are places that "EVERYONE can edit", in this wiki, its "only ADMINS can edit". Every page I go to is locked, so can you unloack the pages, or make me an Admin and rollback (i know CSS, HTML, and JS alot!) so I can edit? And if you don't do any of those things, I signed the Gentleman's Agreement so put that. And if someone erases content in a page, you can use rollback to reverse the edit and admin to block the editor. 21:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Can you please respond the at my talk page? 15:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I also said: "Wikis are places that "EVERYONE can edit", in this wiki, its "only ADMINS can edit". Every page I go to is locked, so can you unloack the pages, or make me an Admin and rollback (i know CSS, HTML, and JS alot!) so I can edit?" 21:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Charitwo said: "Page protection Please stop protecting so many pages, it's against Wikia's protection policy to do so unless pages are extremely vandalized. Other users need to be able to edit the pages as well if they want to add or correct something. Please consider unprotecting that of which you have protected. Thanks. --Charitwo (talk) 22:29, January 2, 2010 (UTC)"... Trust me, i made a wiki thats 50% bigger than yours with 2 admins, 3 rollbacks, and only a few protected pages, go check it out to see how a REAL WIKI looks like. -- 22:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) empire page i hope you like what i added to my empire page. thank for puting my empire on your wikia. grimreaper2d Cant create an account hey, tried to create an account, but it said that it was unable to register me at this time any suggestions maca? please remove Artwork copyright Michael Bills was posted on this page http://eu2opia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wape-Wraiths without permission. Please remove. Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 07:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC)